Toon Wars
Toon Wars is a currently ongoing massive fan-based crossover series created by Frozarburst in late 2017. It was made as both a sequel to the official Nicktoons: Unite series made by Nickelodeon back in 2005-2008, and crosses over with several other shows from both it and Cartoon Network. The story of the series encompasses four distinct arcs centered around the Toon Force, a group of heroes from multiple worlds, fighting to save their dimensions from a war somehow caused by the Syndicate consisting of Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Mr. Crocker, and Professor Calamitous. Though the fourth and final arc of the series known distinctively as Toon Wars: The Final Days follows the end of the war and focuses on both dimensions fighting a reality-bending threat, inspired by DC Comic's Crisis on Infinite Earths and Marvel's Infinity War. It is set to be released on December 28th, 2018 for a prelude and New Year's Day for the first two chapters. Later in January 2019, Toon Wars was re-released in a compiled collection called Toon Wars: A Crossover Series on both Wattpad and Archive of Our Own. Development Toon Wars originally began as a brief fan-comic made by Frozar when he played the original Nicktoons Unite series as a child back in 2007-2008. However, the comic was canceled abruptly to continue on with other works and school. As such, and without any full knowledge on the internet, the comic was never released to the public, though they were scanned and kept safe by the author. It was until 6 years later that Frozarburst considered finishing his Toon Wars story in the form of a hidden piece of lore within another crossover series he was working on at the time named "How to train your Hero," which was made as a fan-adaptation dedicated to the real How to train your Dragon series and multiple other cartoons, games, and comics. This was presented during Volume 2 of the story where Spongebob Squarepants explained his origin and how and why the Toon Wars began, acknowledging that he is a cartoon character and how other cartoons began fighting each other in an attempt to destroy those that were objectively terrible or mediocre. This ended when Spongebob sacrificed himself to reverse engineer the story by going to a previous episode of Adventure Time ''(Pendleton Ward) and changing the events of it. Though due to a ripple in space and time, cartoons, comics, and games began to crossover and enter a war against the Brainiacs. Despite the attempt at introducing a new concept, it was generally disregarded and How to train your Hero concluded in 2015 with a third volume. However, 2 years into August 2017, Frozarburst returned to Deviantart to announce his remake of Toon Wars into its own unique story, not only releasing it on the site but also Fanfiction.net and later other places on the internet. To better distance itself from How to train your Hero, Toon Wars does not feature any comic book/video game characters, though the events of How to train your Hero was explained to be that of another timeline parallel to Toon Wars in a number of easter eggs in the series. In addition, certain shows like ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Transformers: Prime, the LEgend of Korra, or TMNT 2012 would not be included, feeling that they all had their own unique universes and wouldn't fit in with the overall idea of a cartoon war despite being cartoons themselves. And Spongebob Squarepants (Stephen Hillenburg) would not be included in the crossover until the last arc. With this, the Toon Wars had 4 arcs already planned out, starting with the Nicktoons Saga up to the Final Days Saga with a tone of being both serious and show-accurate. Unlike previous stories by Frozarburst which were freestyle in storytelling, Toon Wars began production early in late 2017 to release the first 7 chapters of the series on New Year's Day. Though later on in 2018, following the end of the Samurai Jack Saga, the rest of the series and extra material would be done freely. At the same time of Toon Wars' development, Frozarburst was introduced to Cartoon Network's Mighty Magiswords (''Kyle A. Carrozza), which started back in 2016 with shorts centered around the two leading characters in their school days to the rest of the show in their adulthood on several quests while collecting magical swords with various abilities. Sadly, the show almost instantly became obscure and neglected by the channel and viewers with poor marketing, very little fanfare, and mediocre to poor reviews. However, after viewing Hasbro's ''Transformers: Combiner Wars cartoon one day, Frozar decided to write a parody of it using characters from Magiswords in the form of a brief 2-part sequel to the show titled "Magiswords: Fusion Wars," which took place after the end of the season 1 finale "Quest for Knowledge." This idea was concieved on December of 2017 just weeks before Toon Wars' release. But since the story was brief and made only for laughs, Frozar published it early to get reacquainted with the submission system on both Fanfiction.net and Deviantart. This also gave him time to write a brief remake of the original Nicktoons Unite's introduction to reintroduce the Nicktoons present from the games and shows to those who will be tuning into Toon Wars. The Nicktoons Unite intro remake was released on December 19th, while Fusion Wars was released on December 28th, just days before the first chapter of the Nicktoons arc. On New Year's Day, chapter 1 featuring Timmy Turner (Butch Hartman) was posted and continued with other chapters centered around a different character from another cartoon daily. However, after chapter 7, this way of publishing would be changed to weekends only. Following the release of the first arc and Fusion Wars and the remade intro, all three stories were received positively by fans of the shows and new viewers. Afterward, Frozar began posting for the Gumball Saga, which would be an arc centered around The Amazing World of Gumball ''(Ben Bocquelet). This was made so that Toon Wars could distinguish itself from other crossovers, feeling that making fanfictions with shows like ''Steven Universe or Spongebob Squarepants would be too predictable. Originally in production, Toon Wars was meant to take place in between events of certain shows while taking place after a majority of the Nicktoons, meaning certain episodes of these individual shows would occur after the war was over. But it was quickly turned down in favor of keeping all the characters together and describing the series and the shows as part of one of many distinct timelines, which would be explained in the third and fourth arc. In the same saga, characters from Volcano Island, another Nicktoons game, would return, and other characters from other shows opposed to the Toon Force would appear as well. Following this, Toon Wars continued with the Samurai Jack Saga, which took place after the end of Samurai Jack Season 5 (''Genndy Tartakovsky). Unlike other fanfictions/crossovers which intended to alter the ending of the show, which was considered divisive by fans, Toon Wars instead opted to continue on with the ending and bring back characters from the show without ever affecting the way the series concluded. After this arc, the story of the Toon Wars escalated further despite the Syndicate being defeated for the last time. During Toon Wars' release of the three arcs, Frozar continued Magiswords Fusion Wars' story with two more parts, a small story centered around Morbidia, and a third and final storyline where the Adventure Squad reintroduced in ''Pax Morbidia and the show would crossover into the Toon Wars (Magiswords Echoes). Another miniseries for Toon Wars was also introduced as Nicktoons: Nega War, which would take place during the 10-year gap between the end of Nicktoons: Globs of Doom and the Nicktoons Saga. But after the 3rd chapter of the Danny Phantom story, the miniseries was cancelled, feeling it was unnecessary to the main storyline. Along with the making of Magiswords Echoes, Frozarburst began working on small side stories titled "Toon Wars: Shorts" to fill the gaps between development time with a focus on humor and to give more minor characters in the series a chance to shine. In the original drafts of Toon Wars back in 2017, it was considered ahead of time that the Final Days Saga, which would end the series, was going to be released around June of 2018. But after heavy revising and work on other stories that began to introduce new ideas and improvements, it was pushed back to New Year's Day to commemorate the release of the first saga, and the Fusion War miniseries. Storyline The Nicktoons Unite Series The original Nicktoons Unite series followed the many different misadventures of the Nicktoons, starting with Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, and Timmy Turner in Nicktoons Unite (2005) up to Globs of Doom (2008) with an expanded roster of characters. The first game followed the four original heroes trying to save the universe from each of their arch enemies after Professor Calamitous had stolen schematics of Jimmy's Universe Portal Machine in its prototype phase. The second game, Battle for Volcano Island ''(2006), showed the Nicktoons fighting to save the universe from a major destructive threat known as the Mawgu who wants to claim the universe for himself. ''Attack of the Toybots ''(2007) showcased the return of Professor Calamitous with a full army of duplicate robots posing as life-sized toys made to take over everyone's worlds; more than what was previously shown in the past two games. And ''Globs of Doom, which served as the final entry in the series after the game company, THQ, went defunct, had few of the Nicktoons working with their enemies to rebel against Globulous Maximus, who was a space alien who wanted to corrupt everything with his Morphoid army. After this, the Nicktoons would not meet again until 10 years after the fact. 10-Year Gap During the 10-year gap before the Toon Wars, the Syndicate, with the exception of Plankton, start constructing the foundations of war after they discovered the existence of the Cartoon Network Universe and something of great importance within it from Elmore. Meanwhile, the Nicktoons would often be on their own adventures, including the unfinished Nicktoons: Nega War, which pit Jimmy against his two evil counterparts, Jimmy Negatron and Evil Jimmy; Timmy vs. Nega Timmy; and Danny vs Dan. During this time, Jimmy would also discover other worlds in the Nickelodeon Universe that he hadn't seen prior in Attack of the Toybots. Magiswords Trilogy In the Cartoon Network Universe, the Adventure Squad, consisting of characters from Mighty Magiswords by Kyle A. Carrozza (2016-2018), are put on several different missions to save their world, starting with Fusion Wars where Fusion, a powerful alien invader, threatens to purge all life on Earth after being set free from the Knowledge Magisword. In Pax Morbidia, Morbidia steps up to the challenge of stopping a seemingly unstoppable monster from destroying the land. And in Magiswords Echoes, the finale of the trilogy, the squad, now teamed up with the Toon Force as a subdivision, set out to free the captive Princess Zange and Vambre Warrior from the mysterious Echo Corp, who had stolen schematics of Bobert and Jimmy Neutron's tech to build an army of super-powered drones. Nicktoons Saga The Syndicate return once again, now with an entirely new plan to start a war between every other world in the multiverse rather than fighting their enemies themselves; all while rebuilding an army using reserve Toybots, stealing all of Fairy World's magic, and obtained samples of the Morphoids courtesy of Vlad Plasmius. When they first attack, Fairy World is completely obliterated by the onslaught and several of the Nicktoons worlds have been turned against one another by the villains, which the heroes struggle to find how. After almost losing Retroville and Tak's demise, Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy decide to form an alliance called, the Toon Force, who vow to put a stop to the war and redeem their fallen worlds, while also making sure to find and defeat their mortal enemies once and for all. Notably, this and the next two sagas do not include Spongebob Squarepants to keep him away from danger on this scale. Gumball Saga Sometime after the Nicktoons Saga, the Toon Force go out on their first mission to the alternate universe where they learn that Elmore, Gumball's world, had been attacked by the Syndicate and had its people kidnapped and taken to Volcano Island after the villains had taken over and used it as a secret facility. Together, the Nicktoons along with Gumball, Penny, Nicole, and Yuki go to investigate and set the civilians free and learn that the Syndicate had learned about Gumball thanks to Rob, his rival, before betraying him. They reveal after Elmore's citizens are warped back home that this whole thing was just a ruse to keep the Nicktoons out of their worlds so they can free the Mawgu from the Rip Zipper and give him the power to destroy the universe once and for all with no one around to defend it. The Mawgu accepts their offer and annihilates Dimsdale to start. But luckily, before he could do anymore damage, Gumball managed to activate the Planetary Defense Cannon which in turn destroys the Mawgu. Unfortunately, even though the Syndicate's army was obliterated, the leaders still managed to escape and Gumball along with his team are stuck with the Toon Force for the remainder of the war until Jimmy can successfully rediscover the coordinates to Elmore again. Samurai Jack Saga Jimmy, Danny, Tucker, and Zim are one day tasked to go to the world of Samurai Jack when the last of the Syndicate troops lay siege on Jack's village. Together, they, Jack and the Emperor had quickly stopped the fight, but Vlad leads them through a time portal which takes them to the past where Calamitous warns Aku of his eventual death by Jack and Ashi. Hearing this, Aku takes back his blood from Ashi and purges the Earth of all life. Though the heroes barely managed to escape, they had accidentally jumped forward into an oppressed version of events where the Syndicate and Aku serve as rulers of the multiverse. Meanwhile, the rest of the Toon Force are sent on a mission to Jump City in a street fight against Gizmo and Control Freak which soon escalates into a full-scale battle against multiple manipulated worlds. By the end of the conflict, a majority of these people fighting against the Toon Force and Teen Titans have been killed or severely injured, and the coordinates for Jump City were lost when the home base had been critically damaged. Toon Wars: The Final Days Time Placement For full series of events, see Toon Wars Timeline While it's easy to state that the Toon Wars series takes place following the end of the official Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, much of the cartoons present in the fan-crossover have episodes that occur prior or in-between Toon Wars. The most common being Mighty Magiswords and the Amazing World of Gumball. Since Mighty Magiswords is not a story-driven series, almost all the episodes take place before or in between Fusion Wars Parts 2-3, while Fusion Wars itself takes place directly after the episode Quest for Knowledge. Since the Amazing World of Gumball appears in Toon Wars as well and features characters like Rob and Penny without her shell, it means that their arc occurs sometime after their individual episodes without regard for continuity past their release. Additionally, Cartoon Network had made a special crossover episode on September 2018 known as Crossover Nexus, which featured almost all of the company's owned cartoons from the past and modern era. Though the past three arcs and the Magiswords series doesn't mention this since they were released months prior to its creation, it is brought up in the Final Days Saga and the shorts as one of the reasons certain characters were aware of others from different worlds. The crossover itself, however, takes place sometime before or during the Nicktoons Saga when the Syndicate were just beginning to make their presence known again and started expanding to Cartoon Network's dimension. During much of Toon Wars: Shorts, the stories occur after the Samurai Jack Saga, while Magiswords: Echoes occurs between it and the Final Days arc during the 5-year gap. As for the start of the Final Days Saga, many of the events surrounding it occur in under 2 weeks and continues afterward. Shows Present Trivia * As mentioned above, Toon Wars was heavily inspired by Crisis on Infinite Earths and Infinity War. However, elements present in the arcs themselves are inspired by moments from other shows/movies, like Dragon Ball: Super, Transformers: Prime, and Transformers: The Movie (1986). * Toon Wars is referenced in Frozarburst's Dragon Ball: Ultra Army fanfiction as a TV show Gohan watches in his free time. * How to train your Hero was originally meant to be the last fanfiction Frozarburst would make...He lied... * Coincidentally, the name Toon Wars was also used in a cover from a fan artist on Deviantart Frozarburst himself was a fan of naed Mayozilla, whose best known for his work on Return of the Toybots, which was also referenced in the Samurai Jack Saga. Category:Toon Wars Category:Frozarburst Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Fusion Wars Category:Samurai Jack Saga Category:Gumball Saga Category:Final Days Saga Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Nicktoons Saga